From Hero to Plaything
by Zodiac Sefirosu
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth are having their showdown when a certain tentacled horror interrupts their fight and turns it into something else entirely. SXCXMalboro Yes, you just read that right.


So, after reading XpaperplaneX's Changes, I realized that one can never go wrong with moar tentacles and my writing spirit went into overdrive. However, I don't really like fluff stuff all that much, so you won't find any here. I was also inspired by Kiki's Monster doujinshi, simply because I never thought of pairing Cloud with a malboro before I read that :p None of these characters belong to me, not even the mutant malboro.

**Warnings: **Contains rape, tentacles, and sadistic (aka normal) Sephy, so if none of those things appeal to you, then leave nao please. :3

* * *

><p>The blonde swordsman rushed into the ruined building, pursuing his enemy. Cloud Strife scanned the room he found himself in for a glint of silver or mako green, the black tendrils his nemesis had summoned to cover the sky making the inside of the room hard to see even for his enhanced eyes. A flash of silver flickered in the side of his vision a split-second before the long blade of Masamune collided hard with First Tsurugi, which he had instinctively put between himself and the deadly sword aimed for his head. He lifted his head to have his eyes meet with the insane orbs of his newly-resurrected enemy.<p>

"Ready to return to your role of being a mere puppet?" Sephiroth purred in his normal silky baritone, sneering down at the blonde arrogantly as he pressed his weight against his sword.

"What do you think?" The younger man roared back at him angrily in response, pushing his rival away from him with his sword. He immediately switched to a defensive stance when the silver-haired man merely laughed wickedly as he melded back into the darkness surrounding them. He heard a barely audible shuffling noise right behind himself and whirled around, blocking yet another slash that could have instantly killed him. Despite stumbling back slightly from the force of the blow, he did not show any weakness to the sadist grinning down at him, cat-like eyes glimmering with excitement from his predicament.

Suddenly, Sephiroth jerked his head up and widened his eyes for a reason unknown to Cloud, though it had to be important to interrupt his toying with him. The silver-haired man kicked off the ground, leaping back into the shadows away from his opponent. The blonde grew cocky at this, thinking the man retreated away from him. "What's wrong? Is the great general Sephiroth scared for once?" He taunted, not caring that he was probably angering the dangerous man he was facing.

The insane man simply moved slightly so he was in view of the other man, grin still plastered on his face. "Oh, I am not frightened at all by you, you scrawny, meek little puppet."

The blonde was unnerved by the plotting smile still on his face and began shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "Then why aren't you attacking m-" His sentence was cut short as something thick and slimy slithered over to cover his mouth. He tried to reach his free hand up to pull it off, but found that another of the same object had wrapped tightly around it, binding it in place. Yet another gripped his sword arm, twisting it painfully to a side until he was forced to drop First Tsurugi to the ground with a clatter. A few more clutched his legs, making him completely immobile.

"Because, my dear puppet," Sephiroth began, licking his lips subconsciously like a predator to its helpless prey upon seeing that his foe had no chance of escaping or winning now, "I am not in the mood to face a malboro right now."

Cloud widened his eyes, finally recognizing the thick, green tendrils wrapped around him as tentacles from a malboro. He managed to bite down hard on the one covering his mouth, causing the beast to let out a cry of surprise and retract the tentacle. He spit out the foul-tasting blood of the creature that had oozed into his mouth before turning his attention back to Sephiroth. "Is this another one of your tricks, Sephiroth?" He snarled angrily at the silver-haired man, struggling futilely at his bonds.

"Not at all." He answered in return, backing away slightly from a few tentacles that reached out to grab him as well. "I suspect that this is one of Hojo's experiments that escaped in the chaos that occurred when Meteor hit." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Must be pretty resilient to survive that and live for this long."

"I don't care about that right now!" The blonde yelled at him, wincing as the malboro added several more tentacles across his body and tightened its grip on him to counteract his struggling. He felt himself be slowly rotated until he came face-to-face with the enormous maw of the monster, its massive fangs dripping with saliva. He subconsciously cringed away from it as a few of its eye stalks moved closer to him, sizing him up as though he were simply a piece of meat. He could only watch as it opened its mouth slightly wider and exhaled deeply, breathing out a cloud of rotten gas point-blank at Cloud.

Already having had most of the air squeezed out of him by the tentacles, the swordsman had no choice but to inhale the foul air, gagging and nearly passing out as the wretched stench burned his nose. He could practically taste the scent of pure rot as he felt the breath affect him, making him become weakened, stunned, and dazed. He coughed harshly as the foul gas creeped into his lungs, poisoning his body to weaken him even further. He weakly glanced back up at the beast, fully expecting it to devour him now that the fight had retreated from him. Little did the battered soldier know, the worst was yet to come.

Cloud widened his eyes in panic and began to struggle as much as he still could when a few tentacles ventured past the hem of his shirt, roaming over and lightly tickling his abdominal muscles. "W-what...?" He mumbled softly in confusion, an undertone of anger leaking back into his voice at the audacity of this monster. He heard a deep chuckle beside him and managed to turn his head slightly to see Sephiroth standing near him, clearly enjoying the show as evidenced by the wide smirk on his face.

"It seems as though Hojo poured his perverseness into this monster." The silver-haired man commented as he stood by the monster comfortably, it being too distracted by its current victim to try to catch him again.

The blonde gave him a lopsided grin before retorting, "And it seems as though you inherited that aspect of your dearest father as well." He taunted, the foul gas clouding his mind to block his common sense.

The older man's lips twisted into a snarl and he darted his hand out to backhand Cloud, absolutely livid at the mention of his wretched father. "You still think it wise to backtalk to me?" He roared furiously. He lowered his hand and took a few breaths to calm himself, deciding it just would not do to lose his temper to the foolish blonde now. He let out a soft sigh as he composed himself again, arrogant smirk back in its rightful place. "Well, we shall see if you still feel like disobeying soon."

Cloud shuddered at the wicked intention behind those simple words, leaning back as far as he could when the other man reached out with lecherous hands to unzip his shirt. He shivered lightly when his shirt was thrown to the floor, his chest being exposed to the cool air around him, the slime covering the tentacles roaming his body only making him feel colder. He watched the other man drift behind him, trailing leather-covered fingers over his bare flesh, applying just enough pressure to be noticeable, but light enough to be teasing at the same time.

"S-Sephiroth..." The blonde whined softly, the feather-light touches clearly affecting his body against his wishes. "W-why?"

Said man grinned against his ear, biting down on his ear lobe hard enough to draw blood, causing a small yelp to escape from the man beneath him. He lapped at the crimson liquid happily, relishing its coppery taste, before he decided to answer the question posed of him. "Simple. You are trussed up here in this provocative position that is simply making me more aroused by the second and I have already waited for so long already for my victory, so why should I not draw it out a bit more in return for a lot more... enjoyment." He hissed lightly into the blonde's ear.

The smaller man shuddered yet again from the hissed words, whimpering softly as his rival began harshly biting his neck and collar, blood welling up from each love bite. He let out a yelp of surprise as the tips of the tentacles he had stopped paying attention to wrapped around his nipples, rolling them around in a massaging fashion. He panted softly as his eyes drifted shut, head tipping back against the silver-haired man's chest as the beast continued manipulating the sensitive nubs.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes when he felt a tickling sensation on his cheeks and looked up to see Sephiroth lowering his face down towards his own, the tickling he felt being the silky silver locks of the other man flowing down onto his face. He tried to lean his head away from him, but the other man was having none of it, gripping the sides of his head in an iron grip to keep him from slipping away before pressing his lips against his in a heated kiss.

Cloud whimpered softly as the stronger man forced his tongue past his lips, smothering his own with the slippery object that greedily explored his mouth. He attempted to bite down on the organ that was intruding his mouth, but Sephiroth seemed to have predicted his actions as he had clamped down on his jaw, forcing it to stay open. All other methods of fighting back cut off to him, he tried to fight against the invading tongue using his own.

The older man growled into his victim's mouth, annoyed to no end that the blonde was still showing resistance despite his situation clearly being hopeless. He easily pinned down the struggling tongue with his own, managing to keep plundering Cloud's mouth with his tongue neatly tucked down to where it could do no harm.

Eventually, Sephiroth broke the lustful kiss, pulling away to lick his own lips in pleasure, leaving the small blonde gasping for air like a fish out of water. He glanced down at the younger man with a hooded gaze, eyes boring holes into his unwilling lover. "Gaia..." He breathed out in a pleased sigh, "You're a good kiss even when you are not returning the favor." He leaned his face back down to be level with his ear. "Shall we see if you are this good in other areas?" He whispered, voice laced with suggestive, wicked intent.

Cloud shuddered to himself again as he glanced up at his cruel captor. "N-no, please... no." He managed to choke out, stammering as his thoughts played out any and all scenarios Sephiroth may have planned for him.

The seasoned warrior grinned down at him, practically drooling at the thought of finally being able to do anything he wanted to with this foolish little human that dared to stand up against him. As he was plotting what exactly to do to him, he noticed one of the malboro's tentacles drifting over to his little captive's mouth and he smirked, instantly deciding on how to put the blonde in his place while providing a nice view for himself at the same time. He took hold of the tentacle and shoved it into the other man's mouth as far as it would go, instantly feeling bolts of pleasure shoot straight into his groin when he heard the little gagging sounds emitting from his puppet's throat. "Now, Puppet," He began, stroking his cheek with one hand while holding the tentacle in with the other, "I want you to put on a nice little show for me with this. If I do not approve of it, then I will just keep this here until I do like it or you simply choke to death. Do you understand?" At the distracted nod he received as an answer, he released the tentacle from his grip, allowing the malboro to do what it wished, though still keeping a close eye on his puppet.

Seeing no other option, the blonde began to lightly suckle at the tentacle, wrinkling his nose at the acrid taste that made his skin crawl and wincing at how the thick limb pried his jaw open to the point of pain. Looking up, he noticed a slightly bored expression on Sephiroth's face, his leather-clad hand poised on the tentacle, simply waiting to thrust it in him as deep as it would go. He gulped to himself, mind running through what horrible scenarios could happen to him if he did not make this pleasing to watch. Deciding he would rather not be on the receiving end of the silver-haired man's wrath yet again, he put more work into his show, managing to squeeze his tongue out of his mouth to circle around the tentacle so his captor could see as well.

Sephiroth licked his lips subconsciously upon seeing this, just wanting nothing more than to plunge his now-erect length deep into the little blonde's throat. Remembering this was Cloud's punishment for disobeying him, he managed to hold himself back, forcing himself to suffice with watching the younger man's tongue twine around the tentacle shoved into his throat. "Oh, sweet little puppet, you have no idea how desirable you look right now." He mumbled heatedly down into his ear, switching his grip to hold him by his armpits so he could slowly grind his rock-hard member into his still-clothed rear.

Cloud shuddered at both the lust-filled words being spoken into his ear and the erect cock prodding and rubbing at his backside, gagging lightly in disgust of how the silver-haired man was actually becoming aroused by this atrocity that was being committed on him. However, he was soon gagging for a completely different reason as the malboro released a soft growl, thrusting the tentacle deep into his throat to receive as much pleasure as possible. He whimpered softly around the thick appendage shoved into his mouth, his gag reflex going into overdrive due to the intrusion. The blonde let out a gentle sigh of relief as he felt the slimy tentacle begin sliding out of his mouth, though that sound quickly turned into a yelp of panic as it quickly thrusted back inside all the way to the back of his throat. As the monster repeated the motion over and over again, he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent seeing the malboro violating his mouth, his panicked mind making him see a sneering grin formed out of the beast's countless fangs. Just when he thought he could not handle the continuous sharp ache from his jaw any longer, he felt a violent shudder run along the length of the tentacle and it shoved itself to the back of his throat one last time. The swordsman's jaw nearly broke as a bulge traveled down the limb and past his lips until it reached the tip of the tentacle, where it proved to be a thick, foul-tasting liquid that squirted into his throat. His gag reflex took control again when the tentacle slipped out of his mouth with a loud pop, flopping down onto his chest, spent by its efforts. His body was desperate to be rid of whatever slippery fluid the beast had poured into him, his chest heaving with his attempts to spit it up.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sephiroth chided as though to a child, his voice lowering down to a malicious purr, "Swallow all of it or else more punishment awaits you." He lightly ran a couple fingers along the blonde's cheek. "Maybe there will even be a reward in store if you put some effort into it."

Cloud looked up at him pleadingly at the thought of more punishment, knowing that the silver-haired man was all too eager to administer it. Seeing no mercy in those cold, calculating eyes raking over his form and not wishing for anymore punishment, he slowly gulped down the foul liquid stuck in his throat, licking his lips dramatically to hopefully please his cruel captor. Luckily for him, his tactic seemed to have worked, Sephiroth shifting slightly in response to the burst of pleasure that headed straight down upon seeing the lewd display.

The ex-general pulled his victim closer to himself, deciding that he had waited for long enough to fulfill his own neglected needs. He bit deeply down into the blonde's collar, pleased at the pained yelp he caused as well as Cloud squeezing his eyes shut in response to the pain. As he chomped down on him, he began unzipping the only clothing the pathetic puppet still had on with one hand, the action being unnoticed due to the pain he inflicted upon him.

Cloud could feel a sudden chill and opened his eyes just in time to see Sephiroth slip his pants completely off. A deep shudder ran down his spine and he squirmed uncomfortably in his captor's arms due to this new vulnerability. Suddenly, he could feel something pressing against his bared entrance, though it was far too large to be one of Sephiroth's fingers.

The silver-haired man chuckled to himself, becoming amused and even more aroused at the sight of the malboro about to impale the struggling blonde on a different tentacle. "It seems that your wonderfully slutty body attracts the attention of even a mindless beast." He unbuckled his heavy trenchcoat, shrugging it off to let it and the pauldrons connected to it fall to the floor. Next, he took off his boots before unzipping his tight leather pants, peeling them off to let them join his other clothes on the ground. "Now then," He began, situating his massive length by the tentacle, prodding at the blonde's, probably virgin, entrance. "Tell me, Puppet; if even a monster like this is so eager to plow right into your supple body, then how can you expect me to restrain myself when you are lying here in such a vulnerable way.

The blonde wanted to scream, to shout, to protest this atrocity that the silver-haired man had every intention of committing, but, despite these wants, he could only weakly choke out the words, "You... said there would be no more punishment... and a reward..."

"That is true." Sephiroth admitted, slowly trailing long fingers up and down the other man's sides. "However," He smirked maliciously, "I did not say for who the reward would be for, thus, I have decided to reward myself, no matter what your opinion on the matter is." He dug his nails into the soft, silky skin beneath his calloused hands. "Ready for our reward?"

Cloud jerked at the pain, shaking his head violently as a response. "N-n-no... Please don't do this, Sephiroth..." He whispered more to himself than to the other man who had already decided he was going to go through with this no matter what.

"Aw, you're begging now, how cute. Unfortunately for you, begging is not going to relieve my lust, now is it?" Tired of talking to the stubborn blonde, he finally thrusted up into the virgin entrance, stretching and ripping the delicate muscles within from the unprepared entry. At the same time, the malboro managed to worm its tentacle into the deliciously tight entrance, making it squeeze his hard member even tighter.

As the silver-haired man moaned at the tightness and warmth coating his organ, the smaller man beneath him screamed as loud as he could from the piercing pain of the double penetration. All of the nerves in his entire lower body were on fire, the pain nearly overloading the poor nerves. The agony was even jolting upwards along his spine, making his whole body feel the torment his rear was receiving. He could feel warm liquid dripping down his legs and knew he was bleeding from the vicious assault that was occurring. His body unsuccessfully attempted to jerk away from the source of the pain of its own volition as tears ran down from his blue orbs, streaking his face with the tear trail just as Sephiroth was streaking his innocence with his twisted power at that very moment.

Said sadistic man leaned his head down to lap at the glimmering tears that steadily trailed down his puppet's face even as he thrusted in and out of the squirming body he was holding, his thrusts increasing in both speed and force after each one. His thrusts simply increased in their brutality after he noticed that they ripped sweet little whimpers from his throat. "You look so perfect right now, my dearest little puppet. That raw look of sheer agony and torture you have on your face truly does suit you."

Cloud no longer had the focus or strength to respond to his tormentor's taunts due to the crippling pain and the lingering effects of the malboro's Bad Breath. He could only focus on poorly attempting to block out the pain radiating throughout his entire body, his head lolling back on his limp neck to force his eyes to stare straight up at the ecstatic acid orbs examining him, practically mirroring the smirk just an inch below them.

Sephiroth frowned down at his victim when he noticed he was no longer reacting to him. Pondering for a moment, he smirked as his eyes darted over to the tentacled monstrosity also pumping into Cloud.

The blonde swordsman shuddered weakly as he noticed the telltale smirk that said Sephiroth was plotting something at that very moment. He could only watch as the larger man grabbed one of the malboro's smaller tentacles, wrapping it around his neglected member. He let out a sharp gasp as the slimy tendril immediately twined around his organ, the tip twirling around the swelling head. He tried not to give into the pleasure blooming within him, but it just felt soooo good compared to the searing agony ripping his body apart that he just could not resist it.

All too soon, he was beginning to lightly pant and occasionally moan in response to the pleasurable treatment he was receiving, his hips lightly thrusting up on their own to try to get more of that wonderful feeling. His mind was screaming at him not to give in to the intoxicating pleasure, but his body was having none of it, rejecting its mind's orders to achieve its own gratification. His now fully-hard cock throbbed from within the confines of the spiraling tentacle, twitching when the tip toyed with the sensitive slit in the head dripping with pre-cum that mixed with the slime that the tentacle had coated his member in. Eventually, he could feel searing heat coiling up in his abdomen, a sign of his impending climax. Just as that heat was about to shoot out of him, the tip of the tentacle wrapped around his manhood suddenly buried itself deep into the slit, holding back his release. He let out a strangled cry as the appendage forced itself deeper into the hole not meant for it, renewing his struggles to escape as the heat burning inside of him was starting to become unbearable.

Sephiroth punched the squirming blonde in the side, effectively halting his attempts to escape. "Oh no, you are not going anywhere." He snarled, getting annoyed quickly at the other man's attempt to run even now. "This is still your punishment afterall. Though, I did enjoy your whorish body begging for more." His tongue lashed out to lick along the shell of his victim's ear. "At least it shows what you truly desire, even if it does rebel against your will. Now, just calm down and go back to enjoying this." He said before he delivered a particularly brutal thrust into him.

Cloud cried out from the painful thrust, his body jerking up a bit from the sheer force of it. He reluctantly stopped squirming around, realizing that the other man was just going to make this even more painful than it already was, and relaxed his body as much as he could under the circumstances.

Now the two monsters violating him were taking turns thrusting into him, one ramming deep within him as the other withdrew. One of them within him, his mind was so muddled that he could not distinguish the two anymore, eventually managed to find his prostate and, as it rammed into the sensitive gland, he crowed out in pleasure as a burst of heat shot to his already smoldering length.

"Ah, there's that spot that will shatter your being and make you crave my touch." The ex-general hissed down into his ear. "I wonder how long it will be before you beg for your release now."

The blonde shook his head quickly. "N-no... I don't want this." He whispered, though his body was clearly betraying his protests.

"Puppet, I do not accept lying from my subordinates. Now, stop your whining and protesting right now and just take it!" He snarled, punctuating his sentence with a mighty thrust right into his pleasure spot.

Cloud let out a strangled moan of sheer ecstasy, his body jerking up into the tentacle still wound around his member. He panted as he tipped his head forward to look at his chest, knowing that just staring into those amused acid orbs hovering over him would provoke him into more backtalk, something he desperately did not need right now. When he saw more tentacles roaming into his vision so they could roam across his body, he rolled his head to a side, not needing to have that sight burned into his vision either.

A few more thrusts against his prostate later and the smaller man was panting heavily in between deep moans. He squirmed around once again, though not with the intention of escape this time, but because the heat still building up within himself felt like it was scalding his skin and he knew that if he did not do something about it soon, it might very well do so. Seeing no other option, he lowered his chin to his chest and whispered, "Please, Sephiroth, let me cum."

The sadistic man's eyebrows shot up, almost not believing what he just heard. He smirked, deciding to degrade his opponent even further. "What was that? You'll have to speak up. Being killed several times over does not do much for one's hearing."

The blonde gritted his teeth, knowing that the silver-haired man was toying with him, but increased his volume anyway. "Please, Sephiroth, I need release."

"Sephiroth is not what you will be addressing me by." He continued teasing, wondering just how far he could push his little puppet.

Cloud sighed, knowing precisely what title would please the power-hungry god. "Please, Master," He breathed out as seductively as he could, hoping to please him further, "give me the release I so crave and that I am unworthy of." He gulped afterwards, forcing down the wave of nausea that flooded him from saying those wretched words.

The larger man shuddered from the intense pleasure that shot through him from simply hearing those submissive words from the normally stubborn, unyielding blonde. He ripped the tentacle away from the other man's member, eager to spill his seed deep within the younger man.

Cloud screamed out in raw pleasure as his vision turned white. His back snapped up into an arch as he could finally release, his seed shooting up to splash across his stomach and chest as his muscles spasmed around the two organs still within him.

Sephiroth let out a long groan, thrusting deeply into the tight opening squeezing and massaging his cock before squirting his seed deep within the younger body, able to feel the malboro doing the same. He slid himself out of the smaller body with a plop, rocking himself back to sit and recover his stamina. After he had allowed himself to rest for a few moments, he stood up and sauntered over to their abandoned clothing. He wiped the blood and semen from his now-limp member off on the clothes that his sweet little puppet would no longer need before he slipped back into his familiar attire. He went back to the exhausted blonde and patted his slightly distended stomach. "Such a good little puppet, finally being obedient."

The younger man could not answer the taunt, his mind reeling from what he said for that brief moment of pleasure, what he sacrificed to receive a brief respite from the intense pain, how he had just fallen to look at a glimpse of heaven. He curled up into a fetal position, burying his face into his knees so he would not have to look upon his tormentor.

"Aw," The silver-haired man began, mock concern held in his tone. "looks like I broke you, my dearest little toy. Oh well." He shrugged, turning his back to him. "You just stay here and be my little broken doll while I go out to murder everyone on the face of this planet." He turned his head to glance back at him. "Oh, and, since you seemed to enjoy that malboro so much, I suppose I will let him stay here and keep you company."

Cloud jerked his head up, looking up at his former idol with wide, horrified eyes like a deer caught in headlights. The last thing he saw before the tentacles enclosed and cocooned him was that wretched, malicious smirk and those cruel cat-like eyes devouring his panicked terror like it was the finest of elixirs.


End file.
